Komui's Mistake
by Sda209
Summary: One day, Komui couldn't find Lenalee anywhere. He searched everywhere, worried sick, until he passed by Allen's room, where he begins eavesdropping on the current happenings, and assumed that Allen was doing something to Lenalee... AllenxLenalee, Fluffy One-Shot. Warning: very suggestive. Planned Three-Shot with Lavi and Kanda in different scenarios with Lenalee.


Komui's Mistake

Inspired by: Timeless Tears

"Lenalee! Oh where are you, my sweet little sister?"

Komui Lee dashed frantically through the tower of the dormitory. His footsteps clanked and echoed with worry and anticipation. The Chief has been trying to find his younger sister, Lenalee Lee, all morning, with absolutely no luck at all.

"She wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't in the training room, she wasn't in the cafeteria, she wasn't in the library, she wasn't even outside!" cried the older Lee brother.

His head swished around with unprecedented speed, scanning the entire place searching for Lenalee. The chief began to take off once more, running back to the previous areas in hopes of actually finding her in the right time. _Poor Lenalee! _His thought echoed. _She must be so scared and frightened without me. What if there was someone pinning her to the wall? What if he was going to take advantage of Lenalee? What if he is currently pleasuring himself in taking Lenalee's virgi- _

Komui immediately abolished the appalling and anticipating thoughts away from his mind. He needed to focus on finding—and possibly rescuing—her. Where the blazes could she be, you might ask?

Well, let's focus on the Science Division for a bit.

* * *

"Where has the Chief ran off this time?" Section Leader Reever asked his fellow scientists. Johnny shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to find Lenalee and fast," he said with solemn in his voice. "Who knows what the Chief might do?"

"Section Leader Reever," a scientist called as he entered the library, "I think I know where Lenalee is."

Reever and the other scientists gaped with surprise and relief at him, filling the entire library room with silence. The Section Leader, after around a minute of realization, broke it.

"Where is she?"

"She's in Allen's quarters," the scientist answered. Reever's book suddenly slipped from his fingers. The book smacked the carpet with a thud, refilling the library with a sense of a silent dread.

"What are they doing?" he asked, his sentence shaking with a nigh possible hint of fear in its tone.

"I don't know," began the scientist, "when I was walking by his quarter's, I heard heavy moaning from him and probably Lenalee. There was a heavy musk of freshly warm sweat that I can smell even when I'm away from the door. Sir, I believe they are having-"

Reever raised his hand, a clear indication that the scientist does not need to speak any longer. He turned to face the other scientists, clearing his throat.

"Listen up, everyone!" his voice boomed loudly, echoing throughout the library. "As all of you have heard, Lenalee is currently in Allen's quarters, and you and me are sure that they are in the middle of... _that_. If the Chief happens to walk by Allen's quarters and finds out about the possible affair..."

"Never mind about what's going to happen to Allen," one scientist hollered. "What about us? We might be blamed too!"

"You're right," said Reever. "That's why we're going to make sure the Chief doesn't find out about this. Arm up everybody!"

The Section Leader happened to pull out a rather deadly invention of his he attempted to use during the 'Komurin II' affair. Glancing back at the scientist, they were all quickly armed to the teeth with deadly inventions of destruction of their own.

"Come on! Hopefully, the Chief doesn't get there first!"

* * *

Back to Komui, he was walking down the floor where Allen's quarters were. Passing by the aforementioned room, a very heavy musk of sweat emanated behind from the door. The scent was picked up by Komui, who became very curious and intrigued by the smell.

"Why is there the heavy stench of sweat coming from Allen's room?" he asked himself. "Probably performing a series of exercises."

The older Lee sibling was about to take off once more when he heard the moaning and whimpering of a familiar voice. He turned back, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that Lenalee?"

Wasting no time, he quickly, but quietly pressed his ear against the wooden frame of Allen's door. The rather suggestive sounds became much more audible. Those said sounds confirmed Komui's greatest fear.

Lenalee _was _in trouble. And it was none other than Allen Walker.

* * *

"Oh no, we're too late!" quietly cried Reever. The large group of armed scientists hid behind Reever, who was peering from the hallway at Komui eavesdropping on Allen and Lenalee.

"Now what are we going to do?" one scientist pondered.

"We wait for the right moment to strike," answered the Section Leader. He gripped his specially-designed firearm tighter. If Allen and Lenalee were... copulating... the Chief is really, really, really going to be very furious.

He hoped it was misinterpretation. Otherwise, no one, not even Kanda, is going to stop speaking of this.

* * *

"Oh God, Allen..." Lenalee whimpered. She was feeling pain the moment they started, but now, it was nothing more than a hint of pleasure and ache, spreading all over her body.

"You're... doing great... Lenalee..." heaved Allen. The room was filled with the heavy stench of freshly hot sweat. It was almost as if they were actually engaging in sexual intercourse.

Maybe from the outside they were actually doing it.

* * *

"It really... feels good... doesn't it?" asked a heavily breathing Allen, his voice muffled behind his quarters' door. Komui began to bite his lip, to the point of tasting that metallic copper, with great dread and fury building up inside him. What was Allen Walker doing to his poor, innocent Lenalee.

_I can't believe it! Allen's actually... raping Lenalee?! _He shouted grimly in his now jumbled mind. _Out of all of the men in here, Allen's doing it?! That little backstabbing, perverted, bastard! I'll kill you and dissect you alive, Allen Walker!_

"Ah!" Komui suddenly heard both of them screaming. He heard the soft thud of a mattress being laid on.

"Wasn't it... great?" the Chief heard Allen asked, catching his breath.

That was the last straw.

Komui immediately kicked the door open with a force so powerful it broke away from its hinges and somehow snapped into two fragments. He stomped inside, his face a fiery red with steam literally puffing from his nose and ears as he frowned upon Allen and Lenalee.

The scene was horrifying to Komui, behind his mask of hatred. A very mortified Allen appeared to be pinning down a surprised Lenalee on the bed. The sheets covered their most likely nude bodies all the way up to Allen's neck. The parasitic exorcist whimpered with surprise and fear in both his tone and eyes.

"Oh.. um, Komui!" cried Allen, who was trying to cover up the awkward situation. "Funny seeing you busting down my door uninvited and seeing me... pinning down... Lenalee..."

His voice trailed off into nothing. Komui reached for his absurdly giant power tools and octopus-themed firearms and pulled them out, all aimed for Allen.

"Now tell me, Allen," said the Chief calmly, unaware of the Science Division creeping up behind him. "Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't shred you to pieces alive!?"_

"Komui, you've got to understand!" cried Allen, waving his arms frantically in the open air. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! Lenalee and I are just doing an exercise that's good for the body and..."

The suggestive nature of his last sentence soon dawned upon the young exorcist. He gulped loudly. "Oops, I shouldn't had said that."

"ALLEN WALKER! I AM GOING RIP YOU APART ALIVE, ATOM BY ATOM FOR RAPING LENALEE!" hollered Komui. He was very, very furious, so much that it attracted the attention of Lavi and Kanda to the scene.

"What's going on, Reever?" asked a curious Lavi. Peering over at Allen's quarters, he gave Reever a very shocked expression. "Did... did Allen and Lenalee...?"

Reever nodded grimly.

Kanda looked like he was trying to hide a grin.

"That Beansprout... actually did it?" Reever nodded grimly with a confounded look in his eyes. The Japanese exorcist couldn't keep his amusement in. He broke into a chuckle

"Serves him right for trying to have an affair with her!" he said, and walked away.

"You know," said Lavi. "That might be actually the first time I seen him crack a grin in a long while."

Reever agreed.

Back with Allen and Lenalee, they can feel the scarlet flustered heat beginning to warm in their cheeks with great appall and embarrassment.

"Rape!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Yes rape!" cried Komui. "I''ll prove that you two actually had forced sex!" Pulling out the covers, Komui out of the blue dropped all of his weapons. Lenalee was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts. Allen, though he wasn't wearing a shirt, had a pair of black pants on.

"Brother! Allen and I didn't had 'forced sex'!" cried an embarrassed Lenalee, realizing the Science Division and Lavi gaping at them and Komui with shock and interest.

"We were doing some push ups, that's all!"

"B-but, what about the smell of sweat?" asked Komui.

"We were in there all morning! Please don't tear Allen apart alive, he's already scared to death," said Lenalee gazing at Allen under the covers shaking fearfully with pity.

"Oh! Um... sorry about that, Allen," said the Chief, scratching his neck anxiously. "Sorry, Lenalee... I guess I was being a bit too paranoid. Anyway, I have to go back to work, ta ta, little sister!"

As Komui turned and was about to skip away happily, he saw Section Leader Reever and the Science Division armed with weapons, all pointed at Komui.

"Uh... those look rather dangerous..." said Komui, who was beginning to fear for the worst.

"That's the point," said an infuriated Reever. "Get him!"

Komui was sprinting all around the tower, avoiding the bullets, energy bolts, and rockets being fired upon him, whilst screaming in terror like a little girl.

Lavi stared at the two with a big smirk creeping up in his lips. Allen and Lenalee glanced at Lavi, who still didn't stop grinning.

"What?" asked Allen.

"So... did you actually did it?"

"No!" cried the two young exorcists, their blush quickly heating up.

"Okay, okay!" said the Bookman in training as he raised his hands in defense. "I was just kidding!"

"Thanks, Lavi. I knew you would understand," said the young parasitic exorcist, who smiled warmly at him.

"One question though," Lavi's grin began to creep again, unnerving the two exorcists. "Why is your bed and sheets _wet_?"

Upon closer observation, on Allen's mattress and covers there is a fairly-sized faint outline of a liquid soaked into the fabric. The blush reddened even further up to the literal point of glowing from the Bookman's emphasis on the term 'wet'. Allen and Lenalee darted their eyes all over the quarters, refusing to gaze at the smiling Lavi.

"I knew you two would be a couple," he grinned.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" The parasitic exorcist nearly entreated Lavi.

"Sure. Just ask me when Lenalee needs help with-"

"We get the idea!" Allen and Lenalee cried, shoving him outside and slamming the wooden door shut.

"Gee," said Lavi to himself as he brushed the dirt and dust off his coat, "I only said I would help Lenalee with the delivery. Oh well, let's see what happens when Komui becomes an uncle."

He walked away, smirking at the thought.


End file.
